1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of making more efficient use of non-continuous alternative energy sources such as solar collectors and wind turbine generators, as well as taking advantage of conventional electrical energy sources during times of low demand when such energy is available (provided) at a lower cost, by utilizing improved energy storage techniques that are suitable for universal implementation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although wind can be found everywhere on the planet, and is always blowing somewhere, it is erratic. It is erratic as to where it blows, when it blows, at what speed it blows, the length of time it blows and what kind of wind it is . . . steady, gusting, changing direction . . . or all at the same time. This erratic factor is often overlooked when manufacturers and governments claim energy efficiencies from wind turbines. Similarly, solar collectors are dependent on a steady supply of exposure to solar radiation. Solar energy is the most inconsistent due to night and clouds.
Techniques for enhancing the efficiencies of these alternative and inconsistent energy sources can involve the conversion of electricity to a form of potential energy and storing that energy until it is need to be converted to electrical energy. Electricity, produced during periods of high output and low demand, can be time-shifted through energy storage so that the energy is available when the demand exceeds the output of the alternative sources. Batteries are the most common form of energy storage. However, they are expensive to acquire and maintain, and involve risks of environmental damage. Other techniques have been disclosed that involve the pumping of water to an existing reservoir for later release to drive turbines for electrical power generation. While this is suitable for large energy needs, it requires a ready and large supply of water for implementation. The enormous up front, capital costs and potentially adverse environmental impacts preclude the building of new reservoirs for these purposes. Techniques for storing air and liquids under pressure for later release have been disclosed. Such techniques are usually limited to small installations used to drive a motor or pump for a limited time and application. Each of these prior art energy storage techniques have their advantages and limitations depending on the availability of water, varying elevations, and availability of technical service for frequent maintenance.